No es digno
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Inspirada en la escena donde Steve y Tony bromean sobre el martillo de Thor y un elevador.(Age of Ultron) ONE SHOT. Aparicion especial de Pepper.


**Adivinen que ¡No estoy muerta! Lo se, algo exagerado pero he entrado a la universidad, entre otras cosas que no me ha llegado la inspiracion para la mayoria de mis historias.**

 **Esta solo le cambie y agregue algunas cositas.**

* * *

Hace pocos días que terminaron con Ultron y ninguno de los vengadores había hallado que hacer. Y Tony estaba más que aburrido. Lo peor es que cuando pasa esto y le dejan estar en su taller, cosas malas suelen pasar.

*coff* Ultron *coff*

En fin, ya era tarde y el se encontraba tirado en el sofá mirando el techo como si fuera el universo mismo. A un lado suyo estaba su nuevo experimento: una nueva bebida alcohólica capaz de poner ebrio a Thor. El único problema era que dicho dios no estaba presente.

De pronto Steve apareció y una gran idea atravesó su mente.

Steve lo único que hizo fue tratar de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible al ver la sonrisa del genio que parecía a la de un niño planeando su siguiente travesura.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Conozco esa mirada y la visto suficientes veces para saber no saldrá nada bueno de esto" Le dijo Steve alejándose mientras Tony lo seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa.

Después de una larga pelea de miradas, el capitán cedió no sin antes recordarle a Tony que lo culparía de todo lo que pasara después.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Tony" Dijo Steve borracho, dos horas después haber aceptado ser el chivo expiatorio de Tony para probar que su nueva bebida podía emborrachar a Thor. Y aun asi su sentido común seguía activo.

"Soy un genio, Cap. Y los genios sabemos lo que hacemos" Le respondió Tony igual de borracho que Steve.

Ambos pusieron el martillo de Thor en el elevador y se quedaron observando como idiotas cuando el dicho elevador cayó de golpe en cuanto toco el piso.

"Parece, que después de todo… No es digno" Agrego Steve con una sonrisa estúpida y a un lado suyo Tony parecía estar teniendo el viaje astral de su vida.

…

Y siendo el genio que es, la ardilla dentro de su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, y se dio cuenta de algo demasiado tarde.

"…Espera un momento… ¿acabamos de levantar el martillo de ricitos de oro?" Steve hizo una mueca tratando de procesar las palabras que le dijo su amigo en su ebriedad.

"¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Escucharon una voz femenina desde las escaleras de emergencias muy cerca del elevador. Tony reconoció esa voz y salió corriendo como sus bailarinas piernas le permitieron pero se estrelló contra una pared y callo inconsciente. Steve solo se quedó dónde estaba aún tratando de procesar las palabras que le había dicho Tony.

"A-caba-bamos de levantar el mar-mar-ti-tillo" Repetía en voz alta como un niño de primaria para poder entenderlo "… Levantamos…"

"¡¿Por qué el elevador y el martillo de Thor terminaron en el Lobby?!" Grito Pepper histérica. El Capitán se voltio a verla aun con el ceño fruncido de tanto pensar.

"Acabamos de levantar el martillo" Balbuceo sin prestar atención a lo que realmente dijo.

"¡Si, ya me di cuenta, al igual que el asesor y un empleado que casi muere aplastado por el!" Grito Pepper agitando los brazos en el aire y aún más enojada que antes. Mientras tanto el cerebro de Steve comenzó a trabajar y su rostro se ilumino como un niño en navidad.

"Aca-aca… acabamos de levantar el martillo de Thor… ¡LEVANTE EL MARTILLO DE THOR!" Grito muy feliz. "¡WOHOO! ¡THOOOOOR! ¡THOOOR; SOY DIGNO!" Salió corriendo como niño en dulcería dejando a una Pepper Potts muy confundida sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. En el fondo se pudo ver a Bruce entrar a la sala pero al ver a Tony tirado y escuchar a Steve gritar de felicidad se regresó por donde vino.

"Regresa a la torre, Bruce. Nada extraño pasara decían."

Pepper solo pudo sentir como una jaqueca se aproximaba. Definitivamente se hubiera quedado en Malibu, descansando, libre de las locuras de Tony… y un Steve borracho. Y la próxima vez contrataría a una niñera para cuidar a Tony cada vez que saliera fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

 **StarkSkywalker15**


End file.
